


Revelations

by LacrimaLunae



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaLunae/pseuds/LacrimaLunae
Summary: A day at the lake reveals more than Jaal ever hoped for.





	Revelations

Jaal hated Kadara. With a passion. He hated the hard edges of the building in Kadara Port, the filth of the slums, the shadiness of every deal made, the duplicity of every word said and the indifference to the resistance, to drugs and to anyone’s life but their own.  
Also, he hated the smell. It had gotten better since Ryder had activated the vault, no longer overwhelming, but to the angara’s nose the air still smelt of sulphur.  
He also felt a personal dislike for Reyes Vidal. The man was a thug. Probably the most duplicitous thug on this planet of thugs. The way he played Ryder. A flirtatious smile here, a soft laugh there, constantly touching the Pathfinder. Always keeping way too close to him for Jaal’s comfort. And he’d also drawn Peebee into his scheme. Or maybe Peebee had just seen her only chance to make a move on Ryder lay with Reyes and had taken it. That she wanted the handsome Pathfinder had never been a secret. And now she’d gotten him. Last night the asari had disappeared into Reyes’ “quarters” in Tartarus, Ryder following close behind. Privacy lock engaged.   
As much as it pained him, Jaal couldn’t stop imagining what had happened behind those closed doors. It wasn’t even difficult to picture their bodies pressed together since they were currently almost completely bared to his gaze, lounging in the sun on the edge of lake Ditaeon. (the water was perfectly fine for swimming, Lexi had assured them, the slight residues of sulphur beneficial rather than harmful to human, asari and probably angaran skin.) 

Liam had organized this outing – something about reaping the fruits of their labour, bonding and fun – and the whole crew was now spread on the “beach”, as Liam had generously dubbed the small bank of sand, clad in various case of swimwear. Or not clad, in Vetra’s case (“my plates cover anything anyway and there’s no chance for that to change”).  
Salarians – like the angara – apparently didn’t utilize swimwear at all. Kello had wrapped a long piece of cloth he’d called a sarong around his waist, which he’d shed right at the water’s edge before diving in headfirst. Krogans never seemed to wear anything that didn’t cover their whole bodies, Drack’s choice of civilian clothing (“I am NOT going to swim”) consisted of a long flowing cloth that Liam had called a dress with the same glint in his eye that he had while calling his rofjinn a poncho. (It was a caftan, Suvi had helpfully supplied).

Jaal himself was wearing some black board shorts courtesy of Liam. His better pair even, Jaal mused, since the man’s own were of a garish green and yellow zigzag pattern. Jaal was especially glad for their rather loose fit in the front since seeing Ryder in his form fitting trunks – standard issue obviously for Gil’s were the same – did THINGS to him.   
Ryder was dozing after a swim and Jaal could look his fill, though he tried to be inconspicuous about it, much like Gil who pas pretending to read on his datapad while his gaze repeatedly towards Reyes, whose skimpy, dark red piece of cloth revealed more than it covered. Had the man no shame?   
(Jaal was conveniently forgetting that he’d paraded around the Tempest bare naked, and even then, that had been because of science!)   
Though Jaal had to admit, Reyes would be quite attractive to human standards, with his sparkling eyes, easy smile, muscled physique, and his skin just a shade or two darker than Ryder’s. (Caramel, Suvi had called that and Jaal had looked it up, some kind of sweet stuff made from molten sugar. Would Ryder’s skin taste like that?)  
Jaal could understand what had drawn Ryder to the new “king of Kadara”. Especially when Reyes turned around to acknowledge Peebee who’d tipped his shoulder to gain his attention. His ass was bare, the firm cheeks separated by a thin strip of red cloth. Had Ryder touched him there? Followed that line with his fingers and tongue? Had it been the other way around?  
Jaal clenched his hands. It didn’t matter. He had no claim on the Pathfinder.

During their conversation Reyes had placed a hand on the swell of Peebee’s buttocks – her “Bikini” was probably a twin of Reyes’ own, equally skimpy and just the same colour – and used it to guide her away from the others, past where Jaal was sitting, speaking quietly to her. (Had he guided her to his bed like this? Or had he taken her hand and led her to Ryder? Had he pressed close behind her while she met Ryder? How had they shared the Pathfinder?)  
He pressed his jaw closed and shook his head. He had to stop this train of thought. But he was still curious, so he focused his hearing. And just in time it seemed. They were talking about Ryder. Of course they were.

“You know it was a one-off. He’s not interested in a repeat performance, that was clear from the start. For him, last night was stress relief, nothing more.”

“I know. I just needed to get him out of my system. On my own a would have never had the chance – I’m distinctly too female for his tastes. And I get the feeling you’re too human.”  
Just like her cheeky grin, Jaal could hear the leer on Reyes’ face as he answered  
“Weeeelll, I happen to like ‘female’… Though I wonder why he even joined us when he’s so clearly in love with someone else?”  
“Maybe he also tried to get something out of his system?”  
“Didn’t work then. He’s watching him again.”

Jaal looked up. Ryder was in love with someone? Who could that be? Gil? They were lying right next to each other, quietly talking. But Ryder didn’t look at the technician. He was looking in Jaal’s direction. Liam? Was fooling around in the water with Suvi and Cora. Nowhere near Jaal. They were on the far side of the lake from the outpost, so there was little chance for someone else except Peebee and Reyes to be behind him. So that left… himself?  
Could it be true? Why hadn’t he said anything? But then, why hadn’t Jaal?  
Had Ryder kept quiet because he’d expected Jaal – who was usually very honest with his emotions – to indicate his interest it there was such. Had Ryder believed his feelings unreciprocated? Jaal had not said anything because he had feared to be ridiculed. He cherished their friendship, and to lose that… to lose Ryder’s respect? He couldn’t bear that.   
But now it seemed his fears were unfounded. Or Peebee and Reyes were just playing him. Could they be that cruel? Only one way to find out for sure.

He waited for Ryder to look into his direction again, smiled and waved him over. Ryder walked up to him and hesitantly sat down next to Jaal. The water still dripping from his hair left tiny rivulets on his shoulders and torso. Jaal swallowed. Just a little more patience.  
For a while they were quiet watching the others’ antics and alternately stealing glances at each other. Finally, Jaal broke the silence. “You keep looking at me, yet when I try to catch your gaze you look away. Why is that?” he asked softly, while watching the man intently. His face grew a shade darker. ‘Blushing’, the humans called that. Was he embarrassed? At his interest being noticed or at it being there at all?  
As if he felt the change in his colour - and maybe he did, Jaal would have to read up on that – the man hid his face in his hands. His murmured answer, when it came, was almost too quiet to hear. “I think you’re fascinating. You remind me of the water. All flowing lines, but never soft. The way the sun plays on your skin… You’re beautiful, Jaal”  
Jaal’s breath caught. Never had anyone spoken of him in such a poetic way. Carefully he reached out and brought his fingers to Ryder’s cheek, stroking softly until the Pathfinder met his eyes.  
“Thank you.” His voice was hoarse. “You humble me. I… for all I pride myself on honesty and openness I have failed to tell you how lovely I think YOU are…”

As Ryder’s hand hesitantly found his face, right before their lips met, Jaal thought that maybe Kadara was not so bad after all.


End file.
